slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies: Breakout
Act 1 One day... Sarah Palm the tubbie scientist was interviewing the Decayed Tubbie. It was one fateful day, little did the scientists and soldiers know, Decayed Tubbie had a plan to escape that day. Sarah: Ok, Decayed Tubbie, what kind of dark powers do you have? Sarah got very anxious, she was worried that the Decayed Tubbie would actually show his dark powers, harmless or not, blinding or helping. She got out of her chair and started backing away. Decayed Tubbie: Why so anxious Sarah? Afraid of the exhibits? Getting too close are we? How would you like some... first hand experience! Decayed Tubbie smacked Sarah's head, she fell down, then she was never heard from again, because the Decayed Tubbie broke her head open when he stomped his foot on her head. Decayed Tubbie: Now is my chance to escape this rotten laboratory! Dr. Christopher Mangel: We got a runner! He escaped his chamber! All guards on safety watch now! Chris activated the alarm, which notified that this was not a test, and that it was a real emergency. The guards heard, everyone did, and they got on high guard. Decayed Tubbie: They sounded the alarm, I have to be very careful now. Soldiers could be around any corner when I least expect it. Decayed Tubbie was very carefully, he was in the clear, for now. Until, something happened. A guard saw him and started chasing the Decayed Tubbie. Soldier Mark: Get back here! Halt! Surrender now and nobody gets hurt! Decayed Tubbie stopped running, and he turned around. He had a trick up his sleeve that Mark didn't know about. The Decayed Tubbie was about to set it off. They were inside the power room. Decayed Tubbie: How about you surrender... Decayed Tubbie threw a rotting throwing knife at the light's power source, perfect hit, the whole laboratory became pitch black. Not a mortal to be seen, at least from a normal tubbie's vision. Then, the Decayed Tubbie snapped Soldier Mark's neck. Decayed Tubbie: And "nobody" gets hurt! -Laughs- He continued running and trying to find the exit, killing any guard he happened to come across. Act 2 The Decayed Tubbie stopped, he realized something that could had helped him escape the laboratory a lot more easier, he should have broken the chambers' power source. So then, specimens would be running everywhere, not bringing a lot of guard danger to him. Decayed Tubbie: Now that I've made a choice to not break the power source of all the chambers to let the other specimens free, I can't turn back. The Announcer-M4 came out from the corner, the Decayed Tubbie stopped in his path, he knew what he was about to deal with. Announcer-M4 started scanning the Decayed Tubbie. Announcer-M4: Scanning..... Specimen identified. Specimen 465, the decayed mask. Must capture and re-contain specimen, I shall not fail. Announcer-M4 started running at the Decayed Tubbie, the Decayed Tubbie started running away, Announcer M4 started to catch up to the Decayed Tubbie. Announcer-M4: You will not escape, you shall be captured and re-contained. If it is the last thing I'll ever do. Decayed Tubbie: It won't be the last thing you'll ever do, because I am going to make sure you die in agony! The Decayed Tubbie jumped at the Announcer-M4's voice trumpet head, and ripped it clean off, the 4th made Announcer model started shaking rapidly. Decayed Tubbie: Oh no.... The model 4 Announcer is gonna blow! Announcer-M4: Vision has been disabled.... Running out of energy.... Shutting down..... The Announcer-M4 exploded it pieces, luckily, the Decayed Tubbie didn't get buried under the pieces of the model. But the Decayed Tubbie was sure that other guards heard the explosion, and they would come to investigate, so the Decayed Tubbie ran away. Deeper into the laboratory, and closer to the exit. Act 3 Decayed Tubbie: How big is this- Oh wait, I saw how big it is when I got brought in. If I am correct, the building in my estimation is about 2453 meters for length, and 3564 meters for width. So, the area of the building should be 8742492 meters. Suddenly, 5 guards showed up in the hallway he was in, the guards started shooting, the Decayed Tubbie had a difficult time trying to kill the guards and dodge the bullets at the same time, the bullets were coming at "all" angles. But, with effort, the specimen conquered the guards. Decayed Tubbie: I thought that I would not make it out alive, well, with effort, comes... something. Nevermind. Announcer M76: Stop! Identification process 10% completed. Scanning.... Scanning... Scan complete. Specimen #465. Must capture and re-contain.... Decayed Tubbie: Oh no... Not these guys again, I already ripped off one's head, now there are three of them?! -Sigh- I guess that I have to run and hope I escape them... A chase began once again, this time, there was more than one Upgraded Announcer trying to capture and re-contain the Decayed Tubbie. The Announcers started to catch up to the Decayed Tubbie. The Decayed Tubbie started to panic at this moment, he lost track where he was going, and ended up back inside the power room.. Decayed Tubbie: The power room! I guess I can now release the other specimens to make this easier... Announcer M156: Must capture and re-contain. Specimen is trapped in the power room with the 3 of us... The Decayed Tubbie powered down the doors that contained the other specimens in their chambers. Now that the power for the doors and the lasers were off, the doors opened, and the lasers disappeared, and the other specimens escaped their chambers. The contaiment breach had officially begun. Act 4 Suddenly, 10 more guards showed up once the Decayed Tubbie got into another hallway after exiting the power room. But then, before the guards could shoot, something ran up to one guard and stabbed them in the eye, then the heart, and finally, the brain. A guard got killed by the Puppet Tubbie. Soldier Rick: Oh no... It is the Merchant! My fellow guards, fire now! The guards started shooting at the Puppet Tubbie, but the Puppet Tubbie dodged them without a scratch, he was getting closer and closer and closer every few seconds. Puppet Tubbie: Say that it is the Merchant with a smile on your face! -Laughs- The Puppet Tubbie soon stabbed the guards in the same spots, then, the guards fell down, they had died by being stabbed to literal death. Decayed Tubbie: Ben! It's you! Puppet Tubbie: Don't call me that! Call me the Merchant or the Puppet Tubbie! Got it? Decayed Tubbie: Got it Puppet Tubbie, I will not call you Ben, ever again. Puppet Tubbie: Thought so. Anyways, how did you escape? Decayed Tubbie: None of your business of how I escaped buddy. Puppet Tubbie: Ergh.... You are so stubborn, I like it. I should be more like you... They continued running, until they ran into the Upgraded Announcers again, the three Announcers left the Decayed Tubbie, after millions of specimens broke out of their chambers and caused a containment breach. Announcer M546: Alert! It is specimen 465 and specimen 428. Must capture and re-contain them in an instant! Decayed Tubbie: Want to do fight like we used to in the old days? Puppet Tubbie: You bet! Just like old times... Act 5 They started fighting, since the Upgraded Announcers had no heart or eyes, or even brains, the Puppet Tubbie had to stab the voice trumpet head repeatedly, about 5 times, before the head would fall of and cause the Upgraded Announcer to die. The Decayed Tubbie simply distracted the robots, the Puppet Tubbie was the one dealing the damage. When the announcers were defeated easily. The Puppet Tubbie sparked an idea. Puppet Tubbie: We have to find the Sanity Tubbie! He can help us escape, he is good at directions, and he can make tubbies simply go insane when he touches them. We will get Ringu the ghost tubbie after. Decayed Tubbie: I think I know why we need Ringu, because she good at causing halluctinations. Puppet Tubbie: Not a chance, she is the one that can travel through walls and can make the guards shoot everywhere randomly, helping to alert us where guards are. And- Illusion Tubbie: I am the tubbie that is good at causing the hallucinations the uninfected tubbies see. Surprising that you were planning to go get 2 of our allies, and I ran into you boys. Puppet Tubbie: Well then, we must find them... Now! I fear that we are minutes away from losing our chance to escape this wretched, horrible laboratory! Decayed Tubbie: The Merchant is right Illusiona. We might be minutes away from getting re-contained! Illusion Tubbie: -Gasp- I thought of something terrible! What if Sanitental and Ringu are already re-contained?! If they are, we just have to hope we run into an exit! The Merchant, the Illusion, and the Mask started panicking. It was a possibility that Sanitental (The Sanity Tubbie/ The Sanity) and Ringu (The Ghost Tubbie/ The Ghost) were already re-contained in their chambers. They had to just hope that the Sanity Tubbie and the Ghost Tubbie were still loose in the facility, running around, trying to get out of the facility. Act 6 After a long hour of looking for Ringu and Sanitental. Ben, Matt, and Illusiona found them. By now, about 200 specimens that escaped their chambers had been re-contained. With only 600 more specimens to re-contain, counting Ringu, Sanitental, Ben, Matt, and Illusiona. Illusion Tubbie: Ringu, Sanitental, the three of us were worried that we would never find you! Sanity Tubbie: I know the way out of here, when they brought me to my cell, I memorized the directions. Sadly, this place is humongous, we have been running to the exit for about an hour. Decayed Tubbie: Ringu, you can go through these walls, right? Ghost Tubbie: No, I can't. These walls are made of Milinacaly Immaculate. One of the most strongest tubbie minerals on our world. But I still can cause distractions well! Puppet Tubbie: Well, go through walls or not, it's good that you can still cause great distractions! Now let's move before we run into even more- Then, as out of bad luck for the infected tubbies, more Upgraded Announcers appeared from the corner, the infected ones knew that the tubbie military would not give up, and were sending all the Announcers they had. Puppet Tubbie: Upgraded Announcers. Sanity Tubbie: It took me hours to get to my chamber when I was first captured and brought here. So getting out could take hours! The Announcers ran at them, they didn't care if they missed, there were about 5 Announcers. Decayed Tubbie noticed, and he yelled something that he would not regret. Decayed Tubbie: Move! NOW! The Announcers missed and smashed into a wall, breaking it. The Announcers fell of the mountain the laboratory was on, the destroyed models soon landed on snow after 2 minutes. Sanity Tubbie: Or that could happen. We need to jump out, now. Ringu looked over the edge, and she didn't regret doing that, she was able to inform the others, before it was too late. Ghost Tubbie: We can't jump out! We'll fall to our deaths! Well, I can fly, but that's not the point! Decayed Tubbie: Well, what other choice do we have? The decided to jump out, the Illusion Tubbie sparked an idea, she decided to shoot fireballs at the snow, there had to be ice under it. Illusion Tubbie: Prepare to get really wet! We're plunging into water! They plunged in like she said, but they had escape, with their lives still fine- sort of. But they got away. The End Category:Books